Project Summary ? A&R SC INBRE III proposes alterations and renovations of core laboratories, research laboratories and animal facilities at three PUIs, as follows: Claflin University: renovation of space to include a wet lab in the NMR facility that is utilized by SC INBRE faculty and students. The NMR facility was established as a joint venture of Claflin University with SC EPSCoR and SC INBRE and is fully operational and accessible for use to the entire SC INBRE network. The renovations will increase flexibility and utilization of the facility for the study of fresh biological samples. Converse College for renovation of laboratory space into an animal facility with associated updates to the HVAC system in the building that houses the laboratories. Converse College will participate in SC INBRE as a partner with Furman University. The animal facilities and associated renovations are specifically planned to support the SC INBRE program at Converse College. Presbyterian College: for renovations of an animal facility and laboratory space that will serve the SC INBRE program. Her too, animal facilities are in need of updates to better serve the needs of the faculty and students of the Presbyterian College SC INBRE program. Presbyterian College is one of the new PUIs in the Network, but is already affiliated with SC INBRE because a junior faculty at the institution is funded by the Bioinformatics Pilot Project Program.